A Fish Named Francis
by Grand Duchess Anna
Summary: This is about Lily Evans at Hogwarts. Will include Lily/Snape friendship, but it is definitely a Lily/James story, just to be clear. It might extend beyond Hogwarts, or there will be a sequel, I'm not sure yet.  Title is explained inside.


This is a story about Lily Evans at Hogwarts. I know it's been done a million times already, but I just like Lily's character a lot and wanted to write my own version. I'm planning to do all seven years, but it will probably take a long time.

I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive criticism too.

Also, about the title. Professor Slughorn tells a story about how Lily Evans once gave him a gift: a lily petal floating in a bowl of water, which then sank and turned into a fish. He named the fish Francis and kept it for many years, until 1 November 1981, when Francis disappeared, which is how Slughorn knew Lily was dead. It's only in the film version of Half-Blood Prince, but I thought it was a nice story.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Eleven-year-old Lily Evans woke with a start when she felt something sharp hit her on the forehead. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she sat up and felt around for the thing. She picked it up to find that it was an envelope, made of thick, creamy paper. Her address was written on it in emerald-green ink.

"What _is _this?" she muttered. She brushed a bunch of dark red hair out of her face, opened the envelope and another piece of the thick paper fell out. She read it through quickly, then got out of bed and hurried to her parents' bedroom.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried. "I've gotten a letter!" Her parents were already awake, lying in bed reading the newspaper.

"I've got all the post, Lily, what're you on about?" asked her father.

"This didn't come by post. It came flying through the window and it hit me on the forehead."

"Come off it, dear, it is too early to be joking," her mother groaned. Lily glanced at the clock, which read 8:43.

"It's not too early, it's nearly nine. Let me read this letter to you," Lily said. "You have got to listen." Clearing her throat, she began to read.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily waited expectantly.

"Are you sure Severus didn't write that as a joke, dear?" asked her mother uncertainly.

"Yes!" Lily cried. "You know how I've been able to do all that stuff that Tuney can't? Like on the swing? Sev says that's because I'm magic! This proves it!" As if summoned by her name, Petunia came into the room. As usual, she was scowling.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I've gotten my letter from the magic school," Lily said. "I start in September!" Petunia looked away. She knew Lily's friend Severus, of course. She had been there when Lily first met him at the playground. She did not like him; he came from Spinner's End and always wore much-too-large or much-too-small, patched, fraying clothes. He had greasy hair, and always looked at her nastily. She also hated the fact that her little sister had something that she didn't.

"Now, dear, don't be so hasty," said her mother. "You're due to start at Greenwich Academy this autumn."

"Violet, this is a wonderful thing for Lily," said her father. "How many children of non-magic people –"

"They're called Muggles," Lily interrupted.

"How many children of _Muggles _are chosen to learn magic? It can't possibly be very many, now can it? But our Lil's one of them! She ought to go!" Mrs. Evans sighed.

"All right," she consented. "But don't go telling everyone you're a witch, Lily, please." Lily nodded happily, her startlingly green almond-shaped eyes sparkling. Petunia just kept scowling. "Come here, darling." Lily went to sit on the bed beside her mother.

"You are growing up very pretty, did you know that? You have your father's eyes, which are stunning, and my hair… will you miss us when you go away to school?"

"Of course, Mummy," Lily said. "But don't be sad, you'll still have Tuney."

"Yes, we'll still have Petunia," Mrs. Evans sighed. "We'll always have Petunia." Petunia glared at Lily and ran out of the room. _Such a strange girl, _Mrs. Evans thought, _not like Lily. No hobbies, no activities, no friends, average marks at school… how in the world are they so different? _Mr. Evans's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Where are we going to get all this stuff?" he wondered. "Look at this nonsense! She needs dragon-hide gloves, spellbooks, a wand and a cauldron! And here, it says that her train leaves from Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

"Look in the envelope, Hugh, I expect there'll be instructions for non-magic, uh, I mean, Muggle, families…" Mr. Evans looked but found nothing.

"They must know I am friends with Sev, he's going too, so they'll be expecting him to help me!" Lily declared. "I'll go to see him." She grabbed up all the papers from the letter and ran out of the room.

/*\*/*\*/*\

Lily knocked confidently at the door of Severus's house. Mrs. Snape, his mother, opened the door. She was a female, adult version of her son, with the same oily black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin.

"What're you doing here, now, Evans?" she asked. "Coming to see Severus?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lily said. "Is he here?"

"He is," said the woman shortly. "But take him out of the house, will you?" Lily was happy to oblige. Mrs. Snape called for Severus, and he came running downstairs. At the sight of Lily, his face brightened considerably. He hurried out of the house.

"Where's your dad?" Lily asked.

"Not here," Severus said. "They've been fighting again." Lily knew he meant his parents; he had confided to her many times about how much they argued, and how things sometimes turned violent, with curses flying everywhere, shouts, things breaking and singed clothes and hair. Lily put her arm around Severus's thin shoulders.

"Anyway, why I came to see you is to tell you that I got my letter! From Hogwarts!" Lily said.

"That's brilliant! I knew you would! Do you have it with you?" Lily pulled out her letter.

"There's a list of things I'll need this year, but I haven't a clue where to get them. Do you know?"

"I do. In London, there is a place called Diagon Alley. You get to it through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley has all sorts of shops and you'll find everything you need there," Severus said.

"Where in London is this pub?"

"On Charing Cross Road," Severus answered promptly.

"But that's a Muggle road! I've been there before! Can't Muggles get into Diagon Alley if the pub is just there?"

"Only witches and wizards can see it," Severus explained. "It's weird, I dunno how they did it, but a Muggle's eyes would just slide past it." Lily nodded.

"My parents want to go tomorrow," she said. "Do you want to come?"

"I'll ask my mum," he said, "and I'll send you an owl, okay? Tonight?"

"I'll be waiting!" Lily ran off towards her house, with Severus watching her longingly. He was suddenly struck with a fearful thought. What if Lily were not sorted into Slytherin? He would be, of course, his whole family had been. Would she hate him, as most others hate Slytherin? He shrugged it off, assuring himself that of course his friend would be a Slytherin.

/*\*/*\*/*\

A small black car drew up on Charing Cross Road, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. and Mrs. Evans climbed out first, followed closely by Lily.

"Petunia, dear, are you coming?" asked Mrs. Evans. Petunia mumbled something.

"What was that?" Mr. Evans asked sharply. "Do not be rude to your mother. You're coming." Petunia got out of the car, glowering at her family.

"Why do I have to go? It's not like I'm going to the freak school!" Lily looked hurt for a second, but then she smiled at her parents.

"Come on, Mum, Dad, it's here. Sev was right; Muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron. Just follow me!" she said brightly. Mr. and Mrs. Evans followed their younger daughter, along with a sullen Petunia. As soon as Lily ushered her parents into the pub, she turned to her sister.

"Tuney! How could you say I'm a freak?" she demanded. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"Oh, shut up," Petunia said.

"It isn't my fault you weren't chosen," whispered Lily. "But I know you wanted to be. Professor Dumbledore said no, didn't he?"

"H—how…? What did... why?" sputtered Petunia. "You saw my letter! You saw it!" Lily said nothing, and then guiltily nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry," she murmured. "Forgive me!" Petunia spun around and walked straight into the door post. Lily could hardly smother a giggle, but she thought it was best to, given Petunia's attitude. She followed her sister inside.

In the gloomy pub, their parents were waiting for them.

"Did Sev come?" asked Lily. "Do you see him?"

"It's just us today, poppet," said Mr. Evans cheerfully. "Your little friend does not seem to have been able to persuade that forbidding mother of his." Lily looked disappointed.

"You'll see him at school, so don't fret, Lilykins," added her mother. "Let's go!" So they made their way out into the yard. Soon enough they realised they had no idea what to do next.

"Excuse me, sir," Lily said to Tom, the landlord. "I'm sorry, but I'm just starting at Hogwarts and am going to Diagon Alley, but I don't know how to get in." Tom smiled.

"Muggle-born, are yeh?" he asked gruffly. Lily nodded. Tom stumped outside and tapped his wand onto the bricks. The bricks began to distort like hot wax until they had stretched open. They now formed an arch into a little cobbled alley filled to bursting with all things magic. Lily didn't know where to look first.

"Look, Daddy!" Lily cried. "So what do I need? I expect we'll go to Gringotts first, right?"

"Gringotts? What's that?" he asked, bewildered.

"It's the wizard bank," Lily explained. "I guess they'll have exchange counters for Muggle money. Let's go!" She took off down the cobbled street, and when she reached a brilliant, blinding white marble building, she climbed up the steps. So intent was Lily on the building, she didn't see another girl coming down the steps. She bumped into the girl, who spilled her money.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lily bent to gather up the coins. When they'd finished, the girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm Mary, Mary McDonald," she said. Lily shook her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans. Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah. Do you have any idea what House you'll be in?" Mary asked. Her dark brown hair shone in the sun and her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Sorry?" Lily wasn't sure what Mary meant.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Mary said dreamily. "My dad was in Gryffindor, but my mum was in Hufflepuff."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Lily said. "I'm Muggle-born."

"Oh, sorry," Mary laughed. "See, at Hogwarts, there are four Houses. You eat with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, spend free time in your House common room and take most of your classes with your House. So it's pretty important which House you get Sorted into."

"So there are four Houses? What are their names?" Lily asked.

"Yep, there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. They're named after the four founders of the school, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"How do you get sorted?" Lily asked, wide-eyed. "Do you have to do some kind of magic?"

"I dunno," Mary said. "My parents won't tell me, and my brother Jonathan says that not knowing is part of the excitement. He also said it hurts, but I don't believe him. Do you still need to exchange money?"

"No, my dad just did, it looks like," Lily said. "Here he comes."

"That was quite interesting, Lily," Mr. Evans said. "Gringotts is staffed by these funny-looking little wrinkly brown men. Do you know what they're called?"

"Goblins." Mr Evans was only mildly surprised; he'd heard enough from Severus about wizards to know that nothing they did was normal.

"Anyway, I set up a vault for you and gave you a hundred pounds. It equals quite a lot in wizarding money. Here is the key to your vault, guard it safely. And here is your money. Who's your friend?"

"Thanks, Dad," Lily said. She slipped the key into her purse. "Dad, this is Mary McDonald. She's going to be in my year. Mary, this is my dad, Hugh Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Mary said.

"Lily, I think your mum and I will have a look around, all right? Go do your shopping, and we can meet by the pub," Mr. Evans said.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Lily asked.

"Madam Malkin's is just over there. The robe shop," Mary explained. "Come on!" Lily raced her new friend over to the shop. They entered with a tinkling of bells, and saw a boy being fitted for new robes, with a plump, kindly-looking woman who Lily supposed was Madam Malkin, fluttering around him.

"New at Hogwarts, dears?" she asked through a mouthful of pins. The girls nodded. "Just a moment, let me finish with young Mr. Longbottom here." The boy grinned at them.

"I'm Frank Longbottom," he said with a wave. "I'm in second year."

"Ooh, will _you _tell me what the Sorting process is?" begged Mary. Frank smiled mischievously.

"No can do," he said. "Top secret. Although it hurts a lot." The girls gasped.

"Frank, don't scare them," scolded a woman who had emerged from behind the clothing rack.

"Hullo," the woman said pleasantly. "I'm Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mum."

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said.

"Pleased to see you again, Mrs Longbottom," Mary said politely. Mrs Longbottom smiled at her, picked up Frank's finished robes and moved to leave the shop.

"See you around!" Frank called as he went.

"Which of you first?" Madam Malkin asked. Mary stepped forward, and Madam Malkin began to measure her. Then it was Lily's turn, and soon the two girls left the shop, carrying robes wrapped in pale pink tissue, along with their winter cloaks.

"Where next?" Lily asked. Mary scanned the alley.

"Flourish and Blotts," she decided. "It's the bookshop. Have you got your list? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Here it is."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black)_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide is preferred)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver or gold fastenings) _

All pupils' uniforms should have clear, legible name tags.

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger _

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble _

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where do we get a hat? Is there a milliner?" Lily asked.

"Let's ask my mum," Mary said, for she had just spotted her mother. "Mum! I'm over here!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Mrs. McDonald said. "You've gotten your robes, I see?"

"Yeah, and we were wondering where you get a hat," Mary said. "Oh, and this is Lily Evans."

"Hi," Lily said. "Nice to meet you."

"First year at Hogwarts too? Quick warning, don't listen to anything my son says," Mrs. McDonald laughed. Lily smiled. "And you get hats at Monsieur Mondrian's millinery. It's next to Eeylops. Have fun, girls!" Mary and Lily hurried off to the bookshop. They went inside to find a flustered-looking clerk ringing up three stacks of books.

"More Hogwarts?" he called.

"Yes, sir," Lily said. "First year for both of us." The clerk summoned two more stacks of books from the shelf. They came flying and nearly hit him in the face.

"There's another book we should get, I think. It's called _Hogwarts: A History_ and Jonathan says it's full of interesting stuff about Hogwarts. He reads a lot so if he thinks something is good, it probably is worth looking into," Mary said.

"Okay," Lily said. "My dad gave me a pretty good amount of money, so I can buy myself something extra, I should think." Mary perused the shelves, but when the clerk was ready to ring them up, she hurried over.

"Where do you find _Hogwarts: A History_?" she asked. The clerk summoned two copies of it, and presented them to the two girls with a flourish.

"Will you girls be paying separately, then?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Thanks." The clerk rang up Mary's books, and the two girls left, carrying their books in one arm and their robes in the other.

"We're going to need bags soon, or something," Mary pointed out. "Otherwise we're going to drop everything." Lily laughed. Luckily, both sets of parents happened to be nearby and hear them.

"I think we can solve that problem," called Mrs. Evans. She showed Lily a cherry wood trunk with a gold lock. The McDonalds had bought a trunk for Mary also.

"Thank you!" Lily said earnestly. Mrs. Evans beamed.

"See, Hugh? I told you she'd like it!" she said to her husband.

"But Mum, we're still going to have to drag our trunks about," Lily said.

"Your friend's mother has thought up something for that. She knows a spell that'll make it float next to you," Mrs. Evans explained.

"_Locomotor Trunks_!" Mrs. McDonald said, waving her wand. The trunks rose a few inches above the ground and hovered there. "They should follow you everywhere, girls. Come find me if they stop, and I can renew the charm. I'll be at the ice cream parlour." Mary and Lily tipped their purchases into their trunks, waved at their parents and hurried off. Their trunks followed faithfully.

Lily and Mary wove in and out of the shops, making their purchases. They saved the most exciting two for last: buying their wands and looking in at Eeylops Owl Emporium. First they went to the wand shop.

"Ollivander's," mused Lily. "Look at that. In operation since 382 BC. Different Ollivanders, I assume?" Mary giggled.

"I don't actually know," she admitted, pushing open the door. Inside the shop, it was gloomy and dark, with motes of dust dancing around.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Lily jumped. She turned around to see a pale man with white hair and silvery-grey eyes behind a dusty counter. Clearly it was Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello," Lily said awkwardly.

"Which is your wand-arm, my dear?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'm left-handed," Lily answered. Mr. Ollivander pulled a tape measure out of his pocket, and began measuring Lily, from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. Mr. Ollivander began taking out wands.

"Oak and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches, sturdy," he said, handing one wand to Lily. "Wave it around." So Lily did, feeling a little foolish. Nothing happened, and Mr. Ollivander snatched it away.

"Try this one. Cherry and phoenix feather, nine inches, bendy," said Mr. Ollivander. Lily waved that one, but nothing happened, and again Mr. Ollivander took the wand.

"Here, this one, my dear. Willow and unicorn hair, ten-and-a-quarter inches, swishy, good for Charms work," he said. Lily waved it around and the wand emitted a shower of green and gold sparks.

"That's the one, then, my dear," Mr. Ollivander said, packing the wand in a box. "Eight Galleons will be your total." Lily paid for her wand and the slim box dropped into Lily's trunk. Then Mary stepped forward.

"Here, my dear, try this," Mr. Ollivander said, proffering a wand. "Twelve-and-a-half inches, cedar and phoenix feather. Good for transfiguration." Mary waved the wand around and white roses blossomed out of the tip.

"Bravo, my dear, you are an easy customer. I judged you right," Mr. Ollivander said enthusiastically. "That costs nine Galleons, thank you." Mary paid for her wand and the two girls left the shop.

Twenty minutes later, Mary and Lily arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Balanced carefully on top of Lily's trunk was a cage with a tawny owl staring around majestically inside it.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what? I bought an owl!" Lily cried. Her parents exclaimed over the owl.

"Very regal," Mrs. Evans judged. "Good choice, dear."

"She's beautiful, isn't she? She's for post, you know. Now I can send you letters!" Lily said. "I've named her Rowena, for one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

"We should go, Lilykins," Mr. Evans said. "Petunia has waited patiently all day but I think she wants to go home. Right, Petunia?"

"Yeah, I do want to go home," Petunia said. "I don't want to spend another minute in this freak place." Lily's eyes filled with tears, and she ran off.

"Petunia, you know it isn't Lily's fault you weren't picked," Mrs. Evans said. "Don't be so nasty. This is exciting for her!"

"That's right, defend Lily," said Petunia bitterly. "She's your favourite, I know she is. And now she's a witch. Maybe I'd better go and live somewhere else, so you can have your beautiful, perfect daughter all alone, without me bothering you." Petunia ran towards the archway.

/*\*/*\

"Lily, wake up!" said Mrs. Evans, shaking her daughter. "We've got to go! It's nine o'clock! Your train leaves at eleven sharp." Lily groaned drowsily, and rolled over, but then she sat bolt-upright. September the first, when she would finally go to Hogwarts! She leaped out of bed and threw on her Muggle clothing. All her new school things were in her trunk, but Lily still needed to pack some things. She pulled off her three posters from the wall, rolled them up and stuck them in her trunk. She packed her favourite books, along with four that she hadn't yet read, if she had time to read. She packed her favourite two pairs of pants and four shirts, two dresses and three skirts just in case she needed Muggle clothing. Finally she laid her teddy bear on top. She closed the lid and dragged the trunk downstairs.

At King's Cross Station, Lily looked at her ticket closely for the first time. She got a jolt when she saw the platform number. Platform Nine and Three Quarters? What kind of nonsense is that?

"What do we do, Mum?" she asked.

"Why don't we find platforms nine and ten, and perhaps there will be some indicator," said Mrs. Evans. So the four Evanses strolled along the platform until they reached the post that had a big plastic nine attached to it.

"Nothing," Lily said dispiritedly. "But I shouldn't have hoped. Diagon Alley was so well-hidden. You could hardly expect the train platform to be easily found." Just then, she spotted Frank, the boy from Madam Malkin's. She didn't think she'd ever been more pleased to see anybody.

"Lily! Do you need help?" Frank asked. Lily ran over to her friend. Her mother had the sense to push the trolley with Lily's trunk and Rowena's cage after her daughter, but Mr. Evans and Petunia just stood there.

"Hullo Frank," Lily said. "Do you, er, do you know how to get to the platform?"

"Sure I do," replied Frank. "What you do is you run towards the barrier between platform nine and ten."

"But won't I crash?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Nope, I promise you won't," Frank assured her. "Do you want to go first?" Lily nodded. She took her trolley from her mother, took a deep breath and ran towards the barrier, eyes shut tight. She waited for the crash that must surely come… it must come… soon… but it didn't, and Lily opened her eyes. In front of her stood a scarlet steam engine that said "Hogwarts Express" and a sign saying Platform Nine and Three Quarters swung merrily in the breeze above her.

"I did it!" she cried. Soon Frank had appeared behind her, followed by his mother. Then, to Lily's delight, Mary appeared, accompanied by a boy who looked very similar. Lily knew this must be Jonathan. Then came Mr. and Mrs. McDonald, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans grasped Petunia's arm, nearly dragging her through the arch.

"What time is it, Mum?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh! Ten to eleven, sweetheart," Mrs. McDonald said.

"Mum! Don't call me sweetheart!" Jonathan said angrily. He was beginning his fourth year at Hogwarts, and he resented his mum treating him like a first-year.

"Well, why don't you load your trunks, then?" Mr. Evans prompted. Lily, Mary, Jonathan and Frank did as they were told. They climbed into the train and found an empty compartment. Lily leaned out the window, searching for her parents in the crowd on the platform. She spotted them at last and waved.

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad!" she shouted. "I'll write, I promise." The train began to move, quickly picking up speed and soon the platform was out of sight. Lily realised with a jolt that she had not spoken to Severus in a week. _I should go find him_, she thought. Assuring her friends that she'd be back in a moment, she went out into the corridor and began to look for him. It took rather a long time, but finally she found him hunched over in the corner of a compartment at the end of the train. She sat beside him.

"So when did you go to Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"Just yesterday," he replied. "Dad hasn't been home for three weeks, and Mum didn't feel like going out. She's been stomping around in a rage." Lily felt awkward. Her troubles with her sister seemed trivial compared to what Sev was going through.

"So what House do you reckon you'll be in?" she asked. "I'm hoping for Gryffindor, I think."

"But Lily! Haven't we always hoped you'd be in Slytherin?" Severus demanded, hurt. Lily looked uncertain.

"Well, Mary said that Slytherins have got rather a nasty reputation..." she said slowly. "And it's not like we won't see each other at all, right?"

"It won't be the same," Severus said miserably.

Just then their compartment door slid open to reveal four boys. One, tall with messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes, seemed to be the ringleader. He was followed by another boy, thin and wiry with shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes, and another, skinny and pale with light brown hair and green eyes. The last to come in was a short, chubby boy with dirty blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hi," said the ringleader. "Mind if we sit here? I'm James Potter, by the way. First year." Lily smiled shyly and introduced herself before turning back to Severus.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said to Lily, trying to resume their conversation.

"Slytherin?"

The ringleader, James, looked around at his friends and repeated the word with a mocking laugh.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you, Sirius?" James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family's been in there," Sirius admitted.

"Blimey! And I thought you were all right!" James exclaimed. Now Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you hoping to go?" James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my parents." Severus made a disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Severus sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius. James howled with laughter. Lily sat up, her face flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," she said loftily. Severus followed her. James tried to trip Severus as he passed, and he succeeded. Severus threw James an angry look.

"See ya, Snivellus!" called James as the door slammed shut. Lily and Severus hurried down the corridor and sat with Mary and the others. Lily tried everything she could think of to distract her friend, but he was sullen the whole rest of the trip.

/*\*/*\

Lily had changed into her robes after an hour on the train, so when they arrived in Hogsmeade she was ready immediately. She and Severus pulled their trunks out onto the platform.

"What do we do now?" she asked uncertainly. "Are we supposed to carry them?"

"No, I think we just leave them here," Severus replied.

"Firs' years over here! This way! Firs' years!" called a gruff voice. It didn't take long to identify the source of the voice; the man must have at least twice as tall as most of the students on the platform.

"I guess we should go that way," Lily suggested. She and Severus headed over to the large man.

"Excuse me, Mr…" Lily began, tugging on his sleeve.

"Hagrid," the man supplied helpfully. "First year, are you?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering what to do with my trunk, Mr Hagrid."

"Don' worry 'bout the mister part, young lady," Hagrid said with a smile. "Jus' Hagrid'll do."

"All right then," Lily said.

"An' just leave your trunks on the platform," Hagrid told her. "Then follow me. I take the firs' years on boats over the lake ter the school." Lily and Severus followed Hagrid down to the lakeshore and climbed into a boat.

"Three ter a boat, please!" Hagrid shouted. Lily and Severus were joined by the black-haired boy from the train.

"Oh, hello again," James said brightly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lily," she answered shortly. "But I don't really want to talk to you."

"Why not?" James asked, offended.

"The boy you call Snivellus is my best friend," Lily explained coldly. James didn't even have the grace to look abashed.

"Him? Why?"

Lily didn't answer, and turned away, determined to enjoy everything about Hogwarts and determined not to let this James destroy it for her. Hagrid tapped the side of his boat with a pink umbrella, and the little fleet set off.

"Is it true there's a giant squid in here?" Lily asked, trailing her fingers in the cool water. She'd directed the question at Severus, but James beat him to it.

"Yeah, my dad's seen it," he said eagerly. "When it's sunny, the squid comes into the shallows and you can pet it. I have every intention of trying that as soon as possible."

"You would, wouldn't you," Severus muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded. Severus mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "show-off."

"So, have you brought a pet?" Lily asked the two boys, in a wildly transparent attempt to diffuse the moment.

"You know I haven't," Severus scowled.

"An owl," James replied simultaneously. "His name's Godric. What about you, Lily?"

"I brought an owl too. I named her Rowena," Lily said. "I was going to get a cat but then—" She broke off, noticing Sev glaring at her.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. Severus was saved from having to answer, because the boats had just come ashore on a little beach.

"Righ' then!" boomed Hagrid. "Follow me!" The students lined up behind Hagrid and followed him up to a great set of double doors. Hagrid knocked, and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged witch wearing plaid robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid beamed. The witch nodded sharply and ushered everyone inside. Lily looked up, amazed. The hall was surely the largest room she had ever seen – much larger, even, than the hall at Parliament that she'd seen on a school tour two years earlier. The stone walls were lit with huge flaming torches, and Lily could not even see the ceiling. A wide marble staircase at the other end of the hall led to the upper floors.

"Wait til you see the Great Hall," said a dark-haired girl standing on Lily's left. "It's bewitched to look like the sky. My dad told me."

"Cool," Lily breathed. Professor McGonagall led them into a small classroom and told them to wait for her. The first-years crowded together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, during your seven years here, your house will be like a family to you. You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory and spend free time in your House common room. While you are at school, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Do not let anything you may have already heard about a House influence you, for each House has its own noble history and each one has produced brilliant wizards and witches. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes, in the Great Hall. I shall return to fetch you when we are ready. Please wait quietly." With that, McGonagall left the room, her robes swishing around her feet.

"Does anyone know what the Sorting is?" asked a boy on the edge of the group. "I'm Muggle-born, see."

"_I_ know," announced another boy. "But I can't tell you."

"Fine," huffed the first. Presently McGonagall returned, and led them into the Great Hall.

"Is this where we eat all of our meals?" Lily asked quietly.

"Of course!" James replied. McGonagall led the first-years in a single-file line up to the front of the Great Hall, where Lily could see a rickety old stool and a patched, fraying hat.

"D'you suppose we have to make a rabbit come out of the hat?" Lily looked petrified – she'd looked through her schoolbooks before coming but had not learned any spell, certainly not one to make a rabbit come out of a hat.

"I don't know," said the girl from the hall. "My cousins won't tell me." Then, to Lily's surprise, a rip in the hat's brim opened wide, and the hat began to sing!

"Oh, we just have to try it on," Severus mumbled. There was a collective sigh of relief from the first-years. McGonagall unrolled a long parchment and called out a name.

"Avery, Agnes!" A swarthy-faced girl plodded up to the stool. She sat down and put on the Sorting Hat. For nearly a minute, everyone in the Hall waited silently while the Hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" it announced. Agnes went to join the table on the far left, where she was warmly received. Then McGonagall called out the next name.

"Black, Sirius!" Lily watched as the other boy from the train, the one who'd said his whole family had been in Slytherin, swaggered up to the stool. He placed the Hat on his dark hair. The Hat did not take long for its decision this time.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it declared. Sirius, a mixture of shock and relief on his face, went over to sit at the table on the far right, which had exploded with cheering.

"Bobbin, Alfred" became the first new Hufflepuff, and "Brown, David," became the first new Ravenclaw. "Bulstrode, Portia" joined the Slytherin table. Then "Cattermole, Reginald" and "Deere, Katrina" became Hufflepuffs, and "Delaney, Emily," became a Ravenclaw. Lily thought it was fascinating. As she waited for her turn, she wondered what House she would end up in. She knew Sev would be delighted if she got put into Slytherin, but she thought they looked like a scary lot. Besides, from what she'd heard, they hated Muggle-borns. She thought Gryffindor would be nice, or Ravenclaw. She was startled from her reverie by a sharp poke in the back. "Derwent, Melvina" had just become a Slytherin and it was her turn. She walked up to the stool, heart hammering, and placed the hat on her head.

"I think I know where to put you," the Hat said.

"You do? Because I sure don't," Lily thought in response.

"Yes, I can tell you seem conflicted… your friend wants you to be in Slytherin, but you'd rather not."

"How did you know that?" Lily was flabbergasted at the Hat's accuracy. The Hat chuckled.

"I'm very astute. It's my job," it answered. "So. Not Slytherin, you wouldn't really fit there. I think you're too flighty for Hufflepuff, but not serious enough for Ravenclaw. Though you are quite intelligent. You are certainly brave, also. I think it had better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted the last word to the assembled students, and Lily scrambled off the stool. She went over to the Gryffindor table, from which she was able to catch Severus's eye. He looked upset; she smiled sadly. She spotted Jonathan, Mary's older brother, and sat next to him. He clapped her on the shoulder in congratulations.

"Gryffindor's definitely the best, you won't regret it," he said with a grin.

The next student also became a Gryffindor, and she came to sit beside Lily on the bench.

"I'm Bethany," the girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lily," Lily replied.

"The Hat took such a short time with you!" Bethany exclaimed. "Barely touched your head!"

"Really? It felt long."

"Oh, I've heard it always seems longer than it is. I've got five older siblings—that's what they told me."

"Five?"

"Yep. All in Gryffindor, too. My oldest sister, she's in seventh year and she's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain," Bethany said proudly. "Got any siblings?"

"An older sister. She's not at Hogwarts, though," Lily said. "I'm Muggle-born."

"Neat," Bethany exclaimed. "So what do Muggles use instead of magic?"

"We've got something called electricity," Lily explained. "We use it for our light-bulbs and such."

"I can't imagine living without magic. _I _may not be able to do any yet, but my mum finds it so useful. She makes dinner by magic, mends clothes, knits, gardens, everything really."

"I expect it makes life so much easier."

"Oh, definitely," Bethany nodded. "The Sorting's nearly over, want to watch the last bit?"

"Okay," Lily agreed. During her conversation with Bethany, she'd missed a number of Sortings. But she began paying attention again just in time to see Mary sorted into Gryffindor. Mary hurried over to the table and sat beside Lily.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," Lily returned. Then "Mulciber, George," became a Slytherin and "O'Malley, Katherine," became a -looking "Patil, Vidya" became a Ravenclaw, and small, chubby "Pettigrew, Peter" became another Gryffindor. Then, Lily realised with a tingle, it was that James's turn. He became a Gryffindor, like he'd hoped. He sat opposite her at the table, next to Sirius. He flashed her a grin, which she had to admit was charming, despite his earlier behavior towards Severus. Then the dark-haired girl from the entrance hall, "Prewett, Alice," became a Gryffindor. "Quincy, Alexander" became a Ravenclaw.

"Rosier, Evan," a thickset, boring-looking boy, became a Slytherin; "Russell, Alistair," became a Ravenclaw. "Sinclair, Georgiana" became a Gryffindor, and then it was Severus's turn. The Hat had hardly touched his head before it bawled, SLYTHERIN! Lily had been expecting it, but she still felt a pang when she watched her best friend walk slowly away. Severus sat down beside a tall, blonde-haired older boy.

"Hey, do you know if Gryffindors have any classes with the Slytherins?" she whispered to Mary.

"Potions, I think, and Transfiguration," Mary replied. "Why?"

"Remember Sev? I introduced him to you on the train?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm sure you'll see him around." Lily was relieved.

Once everyone had been Sorted, Professor McGonagall picked up the stool and the Hat and swept out of the hall. A silver-haired man stood up, clapped his hands once and the entire hall fell silent.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Albus Dumbledore," he announced. "I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. Before we can eat, I have a few announcements. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind all of you that products from Zonko's Joke Shop are forbidden in the school. A full list of forbidden items is posted in his office, should anyone care to look. Also, for our first-years, the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds. Students are not to go in under any circumstances. Finally, I would like to introduce two new teachers. The first is our Astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra." A tall, majestic-looking witch in scarlet robes stood up, surveying the students. "And the second is our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Greenbrier." A stout auburn-haired witch with a jolly smile stood up and waved at everyone. The students applauded, and the new professors sat back down.

"That's all for now," Dumbledore concluded. "Now eat up!" Lily watched in amazement as the golden plates suddenly filled with food. Lily served herself helpings of all the dishes she could reach.

"Wow! How did _that _happen?" she asked.

"The kitchens are right underneath," Bethany replied. "The house-elves send all the food up by magic."

"What are house-elves?"

"Funny little buggers, really," James interjected. "My family's got one. They're basically servants, and they're not allowed to say anything bad about their masters. Some people treat their house-elves like scum—"

"Most, actually, sad as it is," interrupted Mary.

"But we pay ours, and give her a day off every month," James continued.

"Can we go and visit them?" Lily asked.

"That's the spirit, Evans!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Not two hours here and you're already considering breaking the rules!" Lily flushed, which Mary noticed. Mary hastily reassured her friend, saying,

"Technically, it's not allowed, but people do it all the time. I'm sure the teachers know."

/*\*/*\*/*\

After supper, Lily and her fellow Gryffindors followed the prefects up to Gryffindor Tower. All she could see were paintings – where was there room for a door? She was especially amused by a painting of a knight named Sir Cadogan, who challenged them to a quest and called them scurvy dogs when they refused.

Then they arrived at a painting of a very large woman wearing a pink dress, which Mary had mentioned was the door of Gryffindor Tower.

"Wolfsbane," one of the prefects said confidently, and the painting swung forward. All of the students clambered into the common room. Another prefect, a sixth-year girl, directed Lily and her friends up to their dormitory. The dormitory was a circular room with five windows, red-painted walls and five four-poster beds with crimson hangings. Lily found her trunk at the end of one of the beds, and changed into her nightgown. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and got into bed.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Mary said, sitting up in bed. "After all, we'll be sharing a bedroom for the next seven years."

"Good idea," Bethany agreed. "I'll go first." The others nodded. "I'm Bethany Franklin. I have five older siblings: Almira, Jeremy, Cleo, Geoffrey and Todd. I'm from Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I'm Alice Prewett," said the dark-haired girl who'd spoken to Lily in the Entrance Hall. "I haven't any siblings—wish I did, though. Oh, and I'm from York."

"Lily Evans," Lily said eagerly. "I'm Muggle-born. I have an older sister named Petunia, but she's not magic, not in the slightest. We live in London."

"I'm Mary McDonald. I have an older brother Jonathan. I'm from London too; we live in Diagon Alley because my dad owns Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Georgiana Sinclair," said a golden-haired girl in the bed next to Lily's. "But call me Gigi. I'm from Skye. I've got an older brother, Duncan, and two younger siblings, Robbie and Sophie."

"What House is Duncan in? Gryffindor?" Bethany asked.

"No, he's a Squib," Gigi confessed. "He's at a Muggle university in Edinburgh." The four girls from wizarding families fell silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but what's a Squib?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"It's basically the opposite of a Muggle-born witch or wizard, someone born to wizarding parents who hasn't got any magic," Gigi explained. "Except they're much, much rarer."

"Jonathan reckons Filch the caretaker is a Squib," Mary revealed. "That's why he hates the students so much." Then Almira, Bethany's oldest sister, burst into the dormitory. She was in sixth year, and she was a prefect, and she did not look pleased.

"Girls! Why are you still talking?" she demanded. "It's nearly midnight! I don't want to tell McGonagall, but I will if you carry on."

"Sorry, 'Mira," Bethany said. "We're going to sleep now, I promise. Right?"

"Right," chorused the others. Glowering, Almira left the dormitory. Lily and the others settled back into bed. Lily smiled excitedly to herself when she thought of the coming year.

/*\*/*\*/*\

**End of Chapter 1. That's so much longer than I usually write – it's going to be hard to maintain that!**


End file.
